Don't Trust Her
by C. Gray
Summary: Liquid silver eyes flashing across memories, is that enough to cause obsession? After a night of ruthless partying there is nothing left of her, no way to find the girl who's eyes plague his movements when he least expects or wants them.


"What's going on…" He mumbled out weakly one hand rising to rest on his head, a lame attempt stop the pain blooming there. _What the fuck? _Was the next though that popped into his head. Whatever this was, to Harry, it sucked. Laying there on the blessfully cold floor the only good thing was that…wait there was no good side to this: the pain, the light, the voices in the background, all just accumulated into one big ball of shit.

_Wait, why are there voices?_ Fighting against his eye lids which were pleading for him to keep them shut Harry forced them open only be blinded by the burn of a light. A head, full of ridiculously bright red hair, popped in from the edge of his vision with a sloppy grin, "There ya are mate! You been out for hours, 'bout time you work up." Came the voice of his best friend, Ron, with a chuckle at the end. _Damn him for not feeling this pain…_

Hands grabbed at his shoulders before he was hoisted, rather unceremoniously, onto one of the common room's comfy old couches with an oomph of protest, "Christ Ron, Be gentle." Harry snapped impatiently the movement causing his head to do a nasty dive into the shallows of nausea. Groaning, Harry's head fell forward so it drooped over his lap, "What happened"

"It was amazing! You don't remember nothing? –," He paused long enough for Harry to give a shake of his head ", Wow, I mean just wow. We won the first match of the year, well you remember that, and the Twins got a little carried away with the beverages. Somehow we all ended up in the hall way with kids from every house. Like a huge party. That was until Snape came 'round and chased us all back to the rooms."

"It was so great, I mean before you ran off with that girl."  
"—There was a girl?" Harry cut off suddenly.

"Yeah, she was pretty from what I saw of her. Long black hair and a cute face, I don't know what she saw in you though!" Ron joked his good mood having yet to rub off on Harry even though the news of a girl had perked his interest slightly, well okay more than slightly, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Well, what happened then?"

"I don't know, you ran off with her like I said. What did you want me to do? Follow you and make sure you stuck it in right?"

"You. Two. Are. Revolting." Chided a voice from the hallway, flopping his head back over the edge of the couch Harry gave a little smile toward Hermione. She seemed to be the only on in the common room not buzzing from the previous nights activities. Hair pulled back in a messy bun and in jeans and a polo she look positively ready to go actually.

"You look chipper" Came Ron's voice with a hint of sarcasm

"Some of us actually like to wake up before lunch." She replied smartly as she walked over to join the two boys of the couch.

"You're a communist."

"And you're a lazy slob Ronald but I don't like to judge." She answered with a sarcastic little grin before turning to look at Harry with a half amused half sympathetic expression painted across her face.

"How are you feeling, do you need a tonic? I heard you fall down and pass out last night."

Harry grimaced and shook his head slowly, trying to avoid the roller-coaster of sickness that still lingered, "No, I'll be fine.."

"Don't try to be brave Harry."

"'Mione, it's okay really. I am just a little sick, it will fade."

Hermione looked at him skeptically and was about to open her mouth in further protest when Ron cut across her with the tact of an elephant.

"Yeah, leave him alone. He's a big boy, he doesn't need your tonic babe."

"I am not your 'babe' Ronald," Her voice dripped with spite at the word ", Anyway, If you two are willing to go get dressed they are still serving lunch down in the Hall. I want to go."

Harry was already standing and walking toward the dorms as Ron said something silly that send himself and Hermione into another exchange before the redhead followed him to the bunks. Walking toward his bunk Harry fell dramatically onto the messed up sheets which made the springs creak with stress. Curling his hands around his pillow Harry buried his face into the crisp coldness of it and sighed. He still really wanted to know who that girl was and what happened. Well, he knew what happened the physical drag of sex was still on him but damn he wished he remembered it. Laying on his bed now the only thing he found himself able to recall was her eyes, looking up at him during their little activity, frantic with the pleasure and strikingly silver with a familiarness to them he couldn't quite place.

"Hey man, you might want to get up before 'Mione comes up here and drags you out of bed."

"Ugh…" He muttered inaudibly shaking his head fiercely to get rid of the thoughts of the girl and stored them away. Dragging himself back from the comfort of his bed he quickly pulled on a pair of strategically torn up jeans, a slightly tighter black V-neck, and his Vans. All of this was accented by the only piece of jewelry he wore, a simple black semi-choker with a silver circle tied in the front. This was his comfort zone and now that he was legally an adult he didn't have to wear all the hand me downs from Duddly. This new opportunity and brought out the slightly alternative style that also brought on a new wave of freedom, though the new found freedom was probably added to by the fact that the previous the final battle with Voldy had ended the War. Now we was just able to enjoy his seventh year at Hogwarts with out much to worry about besides the Gryffindor Quid Team, which he was now the Captain of for the second year in a row. His life was definitely taking a turn for the better.

Moments later the three of them, joined by a number of other housemates sat at the assigned table in a complicated mix of useless chatter, joking, and the always fun dash of sarcasm that tinted teenage life. Harry looked up from his plate of crisps to watch Seamus toss Ron's shoe toward some random sixth year. Who knows how they got it but Harry didn't want it because he would put 50 galleons on the fact that it stunk to high heaven. Watching the shoe be tossed around for a little longer, one instance sending it right over his place to collide with Ginny's shoulder earning Seamus a good smack upside the head with the shoe that was then pelted at him. Ron, a good fifteen minutes later, having somehow wrestle his shoe back was looking a tinge sour at the laughter coming his way from his friends.

"Guys that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, don't go and get in a mood now." Harry choked out between his controlled laughter, even Hermione was trying not to laugh at his face.

"You guys are arseholes."

"Deal with it Ron, and anyway we got practice in a little bit so cheer up."

"I'm worthless at being keeper Harry, I don't understand why you insist I be on the team."

"Because when you pull that dick out of your arse your bloody good."

"How poetic," Intruded Hermione's voice though muffled seeing her face was nearly pushed flat against the paper of another book, one no doubt that she had already read a million times before.

"But seriously Harry I let half of the shots in the last time we had practice."

"Let's not cloud the issue with facts shall we? And thank you 'Mione, I was trying."

"What? Harry that makes no sense."

"By god! Just come on," He started one leg already slung over the bench his mind already set on getting on early start down at the pitch. Maybe run through a few warm up plays before the rest of the team showed up at 3 'o clock. ", Lets go get a start on it."

"Why? So you can have a good laugh on how bad I am in private?"

"Really now, is that how you are going to be? Just lets go, getting on the broom will show you that you don't suck."

The look that passed across Ron's face let him know that he was triumphant, swinging his body out from under the bench like table Ron stood grumpily and faced Harry looking a little less than happy but seemingly willing enough. And being willing was all that mattered.

Harry did a little giddy jump, getting him some very curious glances from some of the people around him, and started off at an unapologetic pace the doors and into the main entry hall. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Ron had sat back down and was trying to get Hermione's attention._ Damn him, stupid bloody horrible keeper, I should kick him off the damn team._Stomping obnoxiously he could practically feel the waves of excitement drifting off like wisps of smoke from his body. Even though he was pretty much free to act and do whatever he wanted now, and this showed in just how generally happy and friendly he seemed to be this year, flying was still and always would be his little escape. His moment to feel utterly released from the going-ons at the school even though they had only been at school for just under a month, not really long enough for any drama to turn its ugly head.

Feet dragging, he walked aimless toward the Room of Requirement not planning to use it but it was a direction and he liked to wonder through the halls and just be. It was amazing to him all that had happened here and it was just absorbed into the eb and flow and the castle, like the building itself breathed with the life of the students that lived in it. How easily it just over came the obstacles like blood smeared ruthlessly across its walls or hidden chambers around every corner.

Tilting his head toward the ceiling he admired the stained glass windows that refracted multicolored arrays onto the floor. If he had been paying some attention to where is feet were carrying him he might have noticed the boy, but no. Turning a corner Harry collided head on with another person, but it wasn't one of the fast paced head on meetings that would send both people sliding across the floor, no, this was a slow paced awkward bump into each other where you just suddenly ON another person. Like the entire line of your body touching theirs in a weird semi-embarrassing moment of blushing madness.

"I am sorry, I wasn" – The eyes made his voice drop of into a quite nothing. His mind crashed in a torrent to the only memory of the previous night that had. Silvery blue eyes half closed in pleasure those long, feminine eyelashes tickling the top of perfectly smooth and clear pale cheeks, "What's your name."

Harry ducked his head down and took a step back only to look up and find the back of a pair of legs darting into the classroom they just happened to run into each other in front of. Naturally he followed after her, a feeling, almost a thrill, building in his chest. Jogging to the middle of the classroom he gave a little spin and didn't see her at all, not even a trace. A hand lifted to run through his messy black locks, he'd let it grow to just over his ears so with a little gel it looked like it was styled to be nonchalant. Eyes a little wide he looked toward the teacher's office, maybe she went in there: not a chance, even from here he could see it was lost.

"Hello?" He tried tentatively, his mouth curving up on one side in a half smile.

"No." Came his answer; odd, the voice a little deeper than he expected.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so?" Was the frustrated answer and it made him laugh. At least they had some sarcasm in common.

"I don't really think I like that answer." He was walking through the lines of desks now trying to place the voice that had the same hint of familiarity was the eyes did.

There was the sound of shoes shuffling against the wood floor, "You'll survive." The voice was crisp clean and who even it was articulated each syllable like she had taken speech classes.

"I'm melting, I'm melting…" Harry cried taking the tone to a horrendously high pitched sound and he heard the stifled laughter which made the smile on his face turn into a full grown grin. It was a beautiful sound; soft and delicate.

Harry's back was toward the door and it was far too late by time he sensed the movement behind him. Turning sharply he yelled out a command to wait. While he had been inching forward through the rows she had clearly been moving back until a dash toward the door was not only possible but incredibly easy.

Walking toward the place she had obviously be crouching he looked down disappointed. Leaning down he tugged at the corner of what looked like a black piece of paper. Pulling it into his hands he couldn't have been more wrong. It was a six by six piece of black silk bordered with a delicate fringe of lace. A high priced handkerchief, one of the ones that the rich wizarding families walking around with stuck up in their sleeve on in a pocket from the looks of it. Glancing around and over the desk in front of him he stuffed it crudely into his jeans pocket most likely wrinkling the crap out of the fabric.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done.

Review? 3

If you have any questions or find any mistakes email me or IM me. Thanks!


End file.
